


OB情人节文第4节的鼓掌

by Un_Voyageur (KarenChiang)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenChiang/pseuds/Un_Voyageur
Summary: 外链用





	OB情人节文第4节的鼓掌

佐贺美靠坐在窗台，仰起脸，闭上眼睛。夜色中他显得空茫，仿佛整个人向外消散，双唇微启索吻的神情带有一种古怪的脆弱感，像树杈上积起一簇雪，极力维持着坐在那里的姿势。

椚扶着他的肩膀，情不自禁地抱了抱他。他想，自己实在过于依赖这个人了。他没有办法控制，亲吻以及其他的一切。渴求与思慕，海浪不断高高扬起化为泡沫消失，如此这般的苦闷心情，如何能控制呢。他才是极力维持自身的一簇残雪，狂风和暖阳都足以置他于死地，可依赖的只有树枝，枯而冷的树枝。

倘有旁观视角，这场景必定毫无美感可言。是失败的教学，然而担当教导的人并未中途打断他。

“……阿章，好孩子，”佐贺美在他耳边叹息，“等一下给你奖励……去洗澡吧。”

 

想也知道很困难了。

“阿章，阿章，”佐贺美低声说，“你好兴奋啊……好大……”

椚咬紧牙关，一时间无法回应。进入的瞬间刺激太过强烈，他不得不拼命忍耐射精的冲动。虽然并不清楚了解，但总觉得射在对方体内是相当糟糕的事。

两人身体交合，因不适而僵持着。

“……佐贺美前辈……真的，可以吗……太……”

“我可是耐心地扩张过了，”佐贺美低下头，碰着他的前额，“抱歉啊，让你在床上久等了。”

的确，自己洗澡时已经隐约预感到了什么，等待佐贺美从浴室出来的时候不免胡思乱想，内心被难言的情欲啃噬。

之前仅止于相互手淫和摩擦，做到插入的程度是第一次。佐贺美一点一点沉下身体，椚喘息着扶住他的腰。他的身体仍然异常僵硬，紧绷的肌肉包裹着骨头，而结合的地方，逐渐包围上来，是柔韧紧致的热度。

“……啊，”佐贺美靠在他肩头，浑身发抖，“简直像是，贯穿了……”

椚侧过头与他接吻。舌尖缠绕着反复进出口腔，佐贺美开始慢慢挺动身体。

亲吻间泄漏难耐的喉音，椚不知不觉抱紧了他，尝试控制力度和节奏。顶弄越来越深，越来越快，佐贺美颤抖着呻吟起来。

“阿章，让我……下来，趴下来……你再……”

椚抱着他放倒在床上。他翻过身俯趴着，似乎已经耗尽力气。椚几乎不想再做下去，却被他催促。

“做到这个地步，不要停下来啊……”

被引导着又一次进入温暖的包围，椚小心地开始抽插，隐约希望快一点结束。

佐贺美弓起腰迎合律动。他的手指狠狠绞着床单，手背浮起青色的血管。椚伸手从他指缝间插进去，从上面扣住他的手。佐贺美翻过手掌与他交扣，掌心湿冷，攥着一把痛苦的冷汗。椚猛地吃了一惊，腰间一软，控制不住在佐贺美身体里射精。

“对、对不起……”

抽出阴茎，精液跟着流淌出来。椚忙乱地拿纸巾擦拭，佐贺美毫不在意地摆手。

“道什么歉，反正不会怀孕。说到底男人就是这点方便。”

他慢慢支撑起身体下了床，椚看见他的阴茎垂在腿间，没有勃起。

果然是，只有痛苦吗。那这种行为的意义和价值到底是……

于是后一次亲热的时候，椚已经尽全力做好了准备，知识和工具两方面。

粘稠透明的润滑剂涂在手指上，压着穴口边缘缓慢探入，屈起手指寻找前列腺的所在。他让佐贺美靠坐在自己怀抱里，便于感知对方身体的反应。

“这里……难受吗？”

佐贺美吐出深重的叹息，摇头，凌乱的黑发散在他肩上。他偏过头亲亲对方的头发，含住耳垂吮吸，手指继续轻轻按摩。穴口逐渐开始收缩，向里吞着他的手指，他增加了一根手指进去。佐贺美的身体渐渐发热，渗出汗水。

“很……厉害……阿章……”

他的声音抖得几乎听不清，双腿屈起绷出肌肉轮廓。椚尝试变换角度，手指在内部搅动，手掌磨蹭会阴部位。佐贺美小声呜咽，半软的阴茎前端渗出透明液体。

“前辈，很舒服？”

软而热的内壁渴求的索取回答了他。他继续在佐贺美体内探索，压着前列腺，模拟性交的动作。沙哑的嗓音变了调，佐贺美叫得越来越大声，皮肤下滚过细微的颤动。椚低低喘息，忍不住在他尾骨处蹭动。他知道或许会出现类似这样的反应，但知道和实际看到是两码事。佐贺美这样的反应，让他疯狂地想占有他，阴茎胀得发痛。

“阿章……”佐贺美含混地说，“想要你……想要……插我……”

椚抽出手指，让他躺下，自己抖着手戴好保险套。套子上的润滑成分加上润滑剂，帮助他顺利滑进柔软内里。

大约还是从背后进入更加轻松，可是，很想看清他的表情。

佐贺美脸上是恍惚的神情，椚确认那不是纯然痛苦，试着再推进去一点。他无从推测被插入的感受，或许应当试一次。

温暖的包裹，绵密地刺激神经。与之相比更加鲜明的，是胸中莫名的充实感。

仿佛已经得到一切，不再需要其他任何东西。

“佐贺美前辈……我……”

“不，”佐贺美勾住他的肩膀，语调近似哀求，“叫我的名字，名字。”

“……阵，さん。”

吐出这个字使他全身发抖，不由自主地加快速度，一下一下，捣进软热的深处。佐贺美大声呻吟，挣扎着抬起上半身拥抱他，似乎想要两人之间不留任何空隙，没有任何距离。

这样的时刻，是永远吧。

在全身崩塌湮灭般的强烈快感中，他模糊地想着。

“我爱你……”

 

舞台剧演出结束，椚章臣得到了久违的一整个休息日。

虽然好像应该去哪里游玩，但实际上只是睡到比平时略晚的时间，懒散地打扫房间，这样最低限度的休息方式。

佐贺美阵睡眼惺忪，帮他一起打扫，之后瘫坐在沙发上，照例拉开一罐啤酒，翻开手边的时尚杂志。

“难得你休息，今晚去哪里吃饭吧，我请你。”佐贺美提议。

最近他渐渐恢复状态，似乎在联系熟人接一些可以在家完成的工作，写歌之类的，白天也会自己出门，买烟、啤酒和需要的食材。椚偶尔对着冰箱里整齐的蔬果，产生一种奇怪的欣慰感，同时也觉得非常迷幻。两个人共同生活的实感，居然是从厨房和冰箱中浮现成型。

“出去吃也可以……”

椚把各个房间散落的旧杂志收在一起，堆在起居室角落。扫除告一段落，他随便靠在沙发扶手上坐着，想着还有什么没做。

“也可以的意思是？不想出去？”佐贺美又笑，不知道哪里好笑。

“我也有想呆在屋子里不出去的时候啊。”

“唉呀难得，这下可轮到你了。那一起做饭？我教你。现在女孩喜欢会做饭的男人。”

“是吗，”椚心不在焉地随口答，“但你又不用我来做饭。”

“不关我的事，”佐贺美笑着摇头，“等你找到喜欢的女孩子结婚，不出两年，就不记得我死在哪里了。”

椚回头看他，张嘴想说什么，一时觉得不合适，咽回去了。佐贺美低着头哗哗翻杂志，毫不介意的样子。椚想了又想，还是迟疑地开口：“佐贺美前辈……”

“嗯？”

“我……虽然冒昧，”他一开口突然非常紧张，按说应该不至于再紧张才对，“那个，我、我希望……不，我是想说……”

窘得要死。佐贺美饶有兴趣地抬起头，他没有办法，把冲到嘴边颠三倒四的话都说出来。

“虽然很奇怪……但是我希望你能过得很好！假如以后真的……真的很难过，很悲伤，到了非常艰难的地步，而且我也……可能那个时候我也不见了，不知道去了哪里……但总之，希望你需要的时候就能想到……这里的我想要你好。”

是非常强烈而明晰的心情，然而不知该如何表达。

强烈的，希望某人幸福的愿望，此前从未有过。

佐贺美愣了半天，放下杂志站起身。他窘迫地呆在原地，油然而生一种逃跑的冲动。佐贺美大力按住他的脑袋，强迫他靠在自己肩上。

冰凉的手拍拍他的头，移到背上，带着极力克制的细微颤抖。

“……好。”佐贺美这样说。


End file.
